El regreso de un pirata
by Semitura
Summary: Luffy al fin es el rey pirata,va a visitar la tumba de Ace para celebrarlo,pero hay más aventura ando llega a una isla desierta con su tripulacion,es atacado por un desconocido,pero puede que ese niño no sea un desconocido después de todo. [No hay parejas] TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL DE "A pirate's resolve" POR Anjelle
1. Prólogo

**Semi: Adivinen quien está traduciendo un fic del inglés al español!**

**He tenido el permiso de la escritora para traducir esta magnífica historia que tanto me conmovió :3**

**Nota de Anjelle: E**sta historia toma lugar 10 años después de la muerte de Ace, por lo tanto Luffy tiene 27 años y Ace tendría 30****

**Copyright: NI ANJELLE NI YO SOMOS PROPIETARIAS DE ONE PIECE. De todas formas, coincidimos en que si lo fuéramos, Ace no hubiera muerto y ella no hubiera escrito esta historia ni yo la estaría traduciendo **

**PDA: Muchos nombres que la autora puso en inglés como Whitebeard, FireFirst, Strawhats, ect, las pondé en japonés porque la traducción al español no me gusta mucho, entenderlo por favor ^.^u**

**P****DA2: Aquí les dejo el link del cap en inglés: www. fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 1/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve**

* * *

><p>El cielo era de un azul muy claro ese día. Había viento y se poía oir el sonido de los pájaros que volaban cerca de allí. Localizado en el Nuevo Mundo, esa isla estaba apartada de todo con su perfecta armonía. Por consecuencia, lo que ocurrió aquel día, no permanecía en el olvido. Dos tumbas, se alzaban en lo alto de una colina repleta de flores y espadas, encima de una, había una capa de capitán que hacía que soplara una brisa marina, era un trapo viejo y estaba llena de agujeros; encima de la otra, había dos palos cruzados y encima de uno, había un sombrero naranja demasiado familiar.<p>

Una figura vestida de rojo se acercó a las tumbas, su chaqueta ondeaba con el viento, sujetada solamente por sus hombros. Con dos botellas de licor en la mano, se paró enfrente de los monumentos. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"Cuanto tiempo", replicó el hombre, se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas. Destapó la primera botella, dando un buen trago antes de inclinarse aún más de lo que estaba. "Demasiado tiempo, diría yo. Seguro que también lo ha sido para vosotros" Se rió para sí mismo, su voz sonaba más fuerte mientras levantó su mano y la ponía en su desaliñado y negro pelo.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse, tomó nota de la condición de las tumbas: no había flores marchitas, ni había grietas, ni espadas oxidadas. Aún después de tanto tiempo, no había sido olvidado. Esto llenó el cuerpo del hombre con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Tomó otro trago más pequeño de la botella. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, solo suspirando. "Lo siento," Su voz cambio a una muy aguda para su edad, "Debí haber venido antes. Supongo que aún estoy un poco desesperado, shishishi!" Su risa sonó más tranquila esta vez, pero no fue forzada.

Se levantó rápidamente, con ambas botellas en la mano y lentamente se acercó más hacia las tumbas. El hombre puso rumbo hacia la pequeña, puso su mano sobre la placa donde ponía el nombre del fallecido. Su mano se paró donde ponía "Ace" y su sonrisa aumentó aún más en su rostro, la nostalgia en ese nombre le golpeó. Su mirada se centró en el sombrero que permanecía en lo alto, el naranja que recordaba había decaído a un tono marrón, estaba descosido y lleno de agujeros, con restos de quemaduras a su alrededor. En realidad, pensó en el tiempo que había pasado antes de llegar donde estaba ahora.

"Ahora eres un hombre viejo, Ace," dijo el hombre de pelo negro. "Nos muestra que tan corta es la vida"

Dejo el resto de la botella y abrió la segunda. Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su rostro mientras vertía su contenido sobre las tumbas de Ace y Newgate, otra risita "shishishi" se le escapó de entre los dientes. El líquido recorrió las tumbas mientras reflejaba la luz del sol, casi parecía que estaban sonriendo,

"Oí de Marco que os gustaba esta marca de sake, espero que tuviera razón."

En silencio, miró las espadas que representaban cada vida que se perdió durante la Gran Guerra. Había una gran cantidad alrededor de la cumbre. Eso hacía que se sintiera orgulloso de cuánto significaban ellos dos para todos los que seguían adelante sin ellos.

El líquido paró de discurrir, ahora las tumbas tenían negras gotas del mismo que aún bajaban por ellas.

"Ha pasado mucho desde entonces, todo ha cambiado, pero aún no hemos terminado." Puso una mano sobre su bíceps en una pose de confianza. Una sonrisa orgullosa se mostraba en su rostro. "¡Aún tengo batallas que disputar! No me voy a rendir ahora, ¿verdad, hermano?"

Una ráfaga de viento pasó, su chaqueta apenas se sostenía sobre sus hombros.

"Ha sido un largo camino, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas Alabasta? Esa fue nuestra primera reunión, una de las pocas veces que nos vimos desde que empezaron nuestras aventuras. Y míranos ahora" Paró un momento para intentar parar el temblor de su voz "Lo hicimos Ace, estamos aquí"

"Luffy," dijo una voz más grave que procedía desde atrás, se giró lentamente para ver al espadachín de pelo verde acercarse desde el horizonte. Esperaba en la base de la colina, con sus brazos cruzados, sonriendo a su capitán.

"¡Hey!" Luffy saludó a su primer tripulante y empezó a correr a trote en su dirección, se paró, pensando por un segundo y volvió hacia atrás. "¡Solo una cosa más!"

Se encaró a las tumbas una vez más, mirando su asombrosa altura. Eran perfectas para Shirohige y Ace. El capitán se quitó su sombrero de paja que reposaba sobre su cuello, lo puso firmemente junto al sombrero de su hermano y lo miró por un buen rato, sonrió en señal de aprobación, se sentía raro sin él todavía colgando en el cuello "Mantendré mi promesa, solo mantenlo a salvo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oi,¡Luffy!"

"¡Ya voy!" dijo el hombre de pelo negro, corriendo apresuradamente hacia su compañero, este se estiró y andó junto al espadachín. "¿Qué?¿Me necesitas para volver al barco?" le replicó

"¡Oi! ¿qué se supone que significa eso?"

Luffy se rió mientras rebotaba por el claro. Un viento pesado captó su atención, se giró por última para ver los sombreros y la capa bailando en el aire, sonrió solemnemente mientras veía aquello antes de seguir caminando.

"Adios, Ace"

* * *

><p><strong>Semi: AL FIIIN \(oAo) Tuve que usar el traductor para algunas palabras y adaptarlo un montón para que tuviera de todas formas,espero que os guste!Bueno, no os olvidéis de visitar la cuenta de Anjelle y decirle que haga más capítulos para que yo los pueda traducir! :P  
><strong>


	2. El sombrero de paja

Semi: ¡Venga,al lio! ¿Quereis más? pues alis, aquí teneis más

**Nota: NOPE, no soy la propietaria de One Piece (ya me gustaría a mí :P)**

**PDA: LEAN ESTE CAP EN INGLES**

** www. Fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 2/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve**

* * *

><p>La banda prácticamente se lanzó sobre la isla cuando llegaron. Había pasado más o menos un mes desde su última parada y, aun siendo piratas, necesitaban descansar en tierra firme. Toda la tripulación del pequeño barco permaneció en la fría arena, felizmente aplaudiendo mientras sus superiores les veían desde el barco principal. Se rieron de la reacción de la otra banda, que no se habían acostumbrado a los caprichos de su capitán.<p>

"Parece que vamos esperar un poco más, Capitán", dijo Nami en tono de broma, sacudiendo su larga y anaranjada melena y enrizándola en uno de sus dedos.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el mascarón de proa del barco se rio ante esto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando cogió aire, se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Bueno, no sería el primero, ¿o lo sería?" Vio a los nuevos mientras celebraban su supervivencia y bailaron en círculo. Realmente, ninguno de ellos había experimentado el estar navegando por el mar por tanto tiempo, realmente estaban aliviados.

"De verdad Luffy, no deberías de estar tan relajado solo porque eres el rey de los piratas, ¿sabes?". Nami se rascó la cabeza, aunque ella había sido su navegante por todos estos años, no podía hacer nada más que regañarle, después de todo…¿quién más le mantendría a raya?

Un espadachín de pelo verde bajó el ancla mientras el resto de la tripulación se preparaba para desembarcar. Cuando terminó, nueve de ellos bajaron a tierra, dejando a su capitán detrás. Estaban allí para entrenar a algunos novatos y los que pasaran el entrenamiento podrían unirse oficialmente a la banda de los Mugiwara, después de todo, al capitán no le gustaba tener una gran tripulación, incluso si no estaban en el barco principal.

Los nueve comandantes se encararon a los reclutas y les dieron una energética charla antes de que empezaran; todo esto sucedía mientas su Capitán permanecía en la cubierta, viéndoles con su típica sonrisa, Jinbei era el responsable del entrenamiento, los otros hacían su ruta diaria o exploraban la isla y conseguían provisiones.

Bueno, más que un entrenamiento, era una prueba para demostrar las habilidades de cada uno, después de obtener el título del Rey de los Piratas, todos deseaban unirse a la tripulación de Mugiwara No Luffy. Él no podía permitir que todos se unieran y no le interesaba conseguir más tripulación, prefería mantener pequeños grupos en donde todos se conocieran entre ellos, sus comandantes era sus únicos familiares, tenía nueve barcos, cada uno comandado por uno de sus nakama, los que pasaran la prueba se unirían a una de estas divisiones, incluso si pasara eso, los barcos raramente se encontraban entre ellos ya que estaban dispersos entre Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo.

Antes de que Jinbei empezara, Luffy tomó su asiento en el mascarón de proa, los piratas le miraban en silencio y con miedo, él solo hizo su típica sonrisa, tomó aire y gritó.

"¡Libertad!"

La tripulación gritó con entusiasmo al oír esto, parecía que era todo lo que necesitaban para elevar su ánimo y conseguir que su sangre corriera por el "entrenamiento" al que serían sometidos, sus gritos se oyeron por toda la isla, Mugiwara y sus comandantes se adentraron en el bosque que había al lado de la tienda.

"Todavía me siento raro", refunfuñó Luffy mientas se rascaba su pelo con la esperanza de encontrar su característico sombrero.

"No te quejes ahora de eso" dijo Zoro, con los brazos cruzados como siempre.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste de todas formas?" preguntó Sanji. No tenía demasiado interés por esto, pero tenía que admitir que era muy raro verle sin él puesto, estaban muy sorprendidos cuando volvió de la última isla sin él, pero nadie le había preguntado por eso antes.

Luffy se paró, su tripulación le miró mientras notaron que este sonreía.

"Para poder seguir adelante"

Su Capitán empezó a andar sin dar más explicaciones, él era siempre así y ellos estaban acostumbrados a su ambiguo comportamiento, todos ellos habían cambiado drásticamente desde aquel primer año cuando ellos le conocieron, la personalidad de Luffy era relativamente la misma, él había madurado, pero aún era un chico muy alegre y relajado.

Decidieron no presionarle y se dividieron en parejas, dejando a Luffy explorar solo, normalmente lo hacían así, nadie podía hacerle cambiar de idea y viendo que era la persona más fuerte que estaba con ellos, era mejor que hiciera lo que él quería, nada malo podría pasarle a un pirata tan inhumano como él.

"Hmmm…me siento raro, tal vez debería buscar un nuevo sombrero en la siguiente isla," pensaba pasa si mismo, no prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores, había pasado un mes desde que lo dejó, pero la sensación de incomodidad no había desaparecido "pero no lo quiero reemplazar…"

Alguien observaba mientras el pirata caminaba, saltaba del árbol en árbol rápidamente en un intento de no ser visto, sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre, buscando algún signo de peligro, él era inconsciente de este hecho.

Algo brilló, captando la atención de Luffy mientras seguía por su camino, inclinó su cabeza un poco para dejar pasar al arma, mirándola, era una lanza torpemente echa con un palo manchado de rojo, parpadeó un segundo y la miró por un momento antes de buscar de donde vino el ataque y continuó con su discusión interna por su sombrero, a pesar de su poca atención, oyó un sonido de su atacante desde la maleza, pero no le interesó, después de todo lo que había pasado por todos estos años, era imposible que algo de una isla desierta pudiera matarle.

Oyó pasos dispersos desde las ramas de los árboles y las hojas que se movían mientras su atacante cambiaba de posición, Luffy suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, su interés aumentó en el último sonido: el sonido de los pasos ligeros que hacían las ramas indicaban pequeña estatura, no cabía duda de que era un niño, otra vez esquivó la flecha que contenía sangre en el mango, con una expresión vacía en su cara, cogió la arma para estudiarla mejor, cuando lo hizo, sus manos se mancharon de rojo, el pirata la miraba distraídamente mientras caminaba con la lanza en la mano

"Bueno, como sea" dijo, desperezándose mientras las sombras de los árboles pasaban sobre él, sabía que todavía estaba siendo observado, pero ¿qué más daba?

El niño gruñó silenciosamente, realmente estaba enfadado por las acciones del pirata, ahora tenía una arma menos para utilizar, decidió analizar a su objetivo antes de su próximo ataque, realmente este era diferente, el hombre tenía un aire calmado sobre él, no se asustó cuando la lanza fue lanzada hacia su cabeza, de hecho, pareció no importarle.

Ese hombre era extraño, una chaqueta roja y pantalones negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, no parecía un gran oponente, de hecho, parecía muy débil, por eso el chico se sorprendió cuando fue capaz de esquivar la flecha con tanta rapidez, los ojos del desconocido eran grandes y redondos, enmarcados con brandas negras, no eran muy largas y su pelo no le llegaba al cuello. Realmente, parecía infantil, débil incluso, tenía una estúpida blanca expresión en su rostro, haciéndole parecer más infantil incluso, una cosa muy característica de su cata es que tenía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, no era nada especial y aún no había respondido al ataque.

El chico se quitó el sudor, mancándose de sangre el cuello, miró a su mano la cual estaba sangrando, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, se miró los cortes mientras cerraba su puño, esto era malo, sus manos eran su bien más preciado.

* * *

><p>"Es increíble cuanta fauna hay en esta isla" dijo Usopp mientras se maravillaba con todas las criaturas huían de la espada de Zoro<p>

"Es ridículo" dijo el espadachín mientras cortaba un leopardo. Usopp cogió el cuerpo y lo tiró a un carro que arrastraba detrás de los dos, le echó un vistazo más detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba lleno y asintió "Seguro que Luffy está muy emocionado explorando este lugar"

Usopp se rio "No cabe duda. De todas formas, creo que con esto será suficiente, tenemos una gran variedad, seguro que Sanji no se quejará, deberíamos volver"

El espadachín asintió en señal de acuerdo, imaginándose a Sanji quejarse como lo hace normalmente. "Espero que maldito cocinero de pacotilla esté satisfecho, ¡ese bastardo es muy difícil de complacer!" Usopp se rio, notando que el espadachín estaba yendo en el sentido incorrecto.

"Zoro, es por aquí" Dijo el tirador, apuntando a una dirección muy diferente, haciendo que su compañero se sonrojara de la vergüenza y gritando muy enfadado "¡Lo sé!" antes de irse andando de una forma muy suya.

Los árboles y la flora siguieron entrometiéndose en el camino de los dos mientras se dirigían hacia el barco, después de asustar a algunos animales, el lugar cayó en un silencio sepulcral, había algo dentro de la mente de Usopp que había estado allí por un tiempo y estaba seguro que su primer compañero lo sabría, aunque se preguntaba si debería entrometerse en ese asunto, la que la curiosidad se apoderaba de él, tenía que preguntarlo. "Hey, Zoro…" su voz captó la atención del hombre de pelo verde, Zoro se giró, esperando a que continuara. "El sombrero de Luffy… ¿estabas allí cuando lo perdió, cierto?"

"Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Qué le pasó? cuando dejamos la última isla, los dos regresasteis sin él, creía que se lo iba a devolver a Shanks si se encontraba con él"

Zoro se paró y reflexionó sobre cómo responder a eso, sabía lo que le había sucedido al sombrero, pero no sabía la razón del porqué lo hizo, sin embargo, tenía sus sospechas, cruzando sus brazos, el espadachín miró al tirador, repitiéndose la respuesta en su cabeza. "Sabes lo que había allí, ¿verdad?" Usopp asintió, sabían que las tumbas de los participantes de la Gran Guerra estaban allí, sin embargo, no fue hasta el mes pasado que tuvieran la oportunidad de ir allí, Luffy nunca tuvo prisa por ir a visitarlas. Después de encontrar el One Piece, sospecharon que su capitán no esperaría a visitar las tumbas y contarle a su hermano sobre su éxito, pero pasaron cuatro años y él nunca lo mencionó, continuaron su viaje y llegaron allí, solo entonces su capitán fue a ver la tumba de su hermano.  
>"Lo dejó allí, en la tumba de Hiken"<p>

Usopp se sorprendió, él tenía la sospecha de que era algo como eso, pero no creía que fuese verdad, Luffy siempre fue muy protector con su sombrero, si era dañado, se ponía furioso y cuando estaba sin él, parecía perdido. Su capitán dejó su más preciada posesión con su hermano.

* * *

><p>Luffy había estado caminando por un tiempo y nada de la isla captó su atención, estaba un poco interesado en el niño si no fuera porque pensaba que la isla estaba deshabitada, pero ni eso le mantenía entretenido, ¿Dónde estaban las extrañas criaturas y la comida exótica? ¿Dónde estaba la <em>carne<em>? En realidad, eso es todo lo que él quería, la comida de Sanji era inigualable, pero sin más ingredientes, no podría ser capaz de cocinar lo suficiente para el resto de su viaje, no había hojas en los árboles ni animales en kilómetros. _Qué lugar tan aburrido._

Oyó algo acercarse a él detrás y esquivó sin esfuerzo cuatro cuchillos oxidados, se clavaron en un árbol directamente en su campo de visión. "Eso estuvo cerca," dijo, sin ninguna reacción física, estudió las armas por un segundo, tocándose la cabeza en busca de su sombrero, sintió nostalgia mientras se tocaba el pelo. "Ah, claro" había estado haciendo eso durante todo ese mes.

Otra vez, Luffy oyó el mismo sonido que la primera vez que fue atacado, esta vez detrás de él, oyó al niño abalanzarse sobre él y suspiró. Deberías parar de hacer esto"giró la cabeza hacia su oponente, cuando miró al chico se paralizó, sus ojos, abiertos como platos se abrieron aún más cuando sucedió esto, el chico tomó ventaja de esto y le dio una patada a Luffy en la cara. El Rey Pirata, que estaba en estado de shock, se sintió raro cuando se dio cuenta del último ataque del chico, este saltó hacia atrás, preparándose en posición de ataque, pero el pirata solo se quedó tumbado mirando hacia el cielo con una cara de idiota en su rostro.

_¿Ace?_

* * *

><p>Semi: DIOS realmente tube algunos problemas al traducir algunas expresiones del inglés al español .<p>

NOTA:Hiken=Puño de fuego

Semi: Realmente me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios, ¡de verdad me animan a seguir con esto!

* * *

><p><strong><span>PARA TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON 3<span>**

**LadyAliceKirkLand: ¡Eso es que tienes que estudiar más inglés! nah,solo bromeo, la verdad es que no puedo hacer algunas traducciones sin mi amigo el traducctor de google :3. *Se sonroja* AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE SOY LA MEJOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO NO ME ALAGAS,IDIOTA - feel like Chopper**

**TheCreepieJoker: Yo aún sigo traumada por la muerte de Ace ;3;**


	3. Terco e infantil

Semi: Tengo la sensación de que tengo que hacer algo…OH, EL FIC (/ 0A0\)! *Se pone manos a la obra* Lo siento mucho, pero entre exámenes y que solo tengo el PC los fines de semana…DE TODAS FORMAS, CONTINUEMOS CON ESTO!

LEAN EL CAP EN INGLES! : www. Fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 3/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve

**ADVERTENCIA: NI ANJELLE NI YO POSEEMOS ONE PIECE, PERTENECE A ODA-SAN!**

* * *

><p>Luffy se sentó por un momento, embobado mirando al cielo mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver. Por un momento, vio la figura de su hermano en su mente diciendo sus últimas palabras, recordó aquel día y el agujero en el torso de Ace. Vio como su hermano se desplomaba ante él y la sangre que tenía en sus manos en aquel entonces. Ace estaba muerto.<p>

El niño vio al hombre, que no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento desde que aterrizó, se acercó con curiosidad, en posición de ataque solo en el caso de que intentase hacer algo. Vio que los ojos del hombre estaban abiertos, así que no estaba inconsciente. ¿Estaba muerto? Se acercó con cuidado al hombre, manteniendo la distancia mientras le veía con cautela. Pasaron varios minutos y se acercó un poco más, se fijó en la cara del hombre, vio como sus ojos le miraban, el chico dio un salto y se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado, el chico se quedó de piedra y tenía miedo de que el desconocido le atacase mientras él estaba desarmado.

Luffy se arrodilló y miró al chico el cual estaba temblando, pero aparte de esto, vio que sus ojos le miraban con odio, Luffy ignoró por un momento el hecho de que su hermano y el chico se parecían y sonrió ante esto, haciendo que el chico diera un paso hacia atrás, quien quiera que fuese, ese niño le gustaba, tenía agallas, le recordaba a sus dos hermanos de hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora quería tener una mejor vista de él, por cada paso que daba, el chico se alejaba dos más, aun así, no podía ver su cara con claridad, los ojos del chico estaban medio cerrados, aunque no parecía cansado. No, esos ojos eran de concentración, de determinación, mechones de pelo negro cubrían sus ojos y sus mejillas las cuales tenían pecas, no era un truco lumínico ni estaba imaginándose cosas, aunque era más bajo y delgado que Ace, se parecían mucho.

"Hey," Luffy tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo, viendo los brazos del niño y su ropa, la cual estaba en muy mal estado. Todo estaba teñido de rojo. Observaba, sin poder decir nada mientras el líquido goteaba de los dedos de sus manos, se acercó para ayudar al niño y ver sus heridas.

El chico se agachó para recoger un largo palo que vio cerca de él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el enemigo. Luffy se fijó en la cara del chico que mostraba una mueca de dolor mientras cogía el palo. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, atacó a Luffy como antes, dando un salto para golpear su cabeza, _no pasó así._ Luffy cogió el palo y lo rompió con la fuerza de su mano con facilidad.

El niño se cayó, Luffy lo cogió mientras se fijaba en el parecido que el niño tenía con Ace. Luffy mostraba miedo en su rostro, asustado de la caída. Mientras los ojos del niño se abrían lentamente, vio el rostro del hombre al que intentaba matar, después de asustarse, se retorció en protesta del contacto con el desconocido.

"Eres muy terco, niño." Cuando el hombre habló, el niño intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el hombre lo esquivó, el niño siguió intentando darle puñetazos con ambas manos. Luffy fácilmente se las ingenió para esquivar los puñetazos, pero la sangre del chico salpicó cobre su cara y su ropa. Luffy suspiró y puso al niño en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, como medida de seguridad para futuros ataques. "Mira, no voy a hacerte daño" Su respuesta fue una mirada de odio, Luffy le miró y murmuró "Tú fuiste el que empezó," antes de continuar. Dejó al chico un rato para calmarse antes de que se sentase en la hierba de piernas cruzadas y le mostró que no tenía armas. El chico parecía más tranquilo, aunque no confiaba en Luffy y se alejó de él dando varios pasos. Luffy suspiró.

"Te necesito aquí para ver la gravedad de tus heridas." El chico se paró y miró sus brazos llenos de sangre, había olvidado de que estaba herido, aun así, no iba a ceder, su desconfianza era fuerte. Después de ver que el niño aún no confiaba en él, Luffy recordó la lanza que llevaba con él, se le había caído cuando el niño le dio una _amistosa _patada. Giró su cabeza para ver donde estaba y tuvo una idea.

El brazo del Rey Pirata estiró su brazo para recoger el arma y ponerla enfrente del niño, el chico gritó como alarma, corrió rápidamente hasta que dio con un tronco, esto dejó al pirata perplejo. "¿Qué? ¿Vives en el Nuevo Mundo y nunca has visto a un usuario de Akuma No Mi?" Su expresión de asombro y su atención en el brazo que estiró fueron suficientes para una respuesta.

Luffy estiró su brazo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su asustado compañero, le dio unos codazos, incitándole a coger la lanza. "Ten", dijo, "estás preocupado por si te hago daño, ¿verdad?". Después de un incómodo silencio, tiró el arma al suelo, eso le calmó un poco.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué no vienes y le echo un ojo a esas heridas?" No cedió. "Parece que has perdido mucha sangre, niño." El chico se preparó en una posición de lucha, era bastante más terco de lo que Luffy originalmente pensaba.

"¿Quieres morir aquí chico?"

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al niño, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, pensándolo mejor, estaba bastante cansado y su visión estaba borrosa, no se había dado cuenta antes –la adrenalina era muy fuerte. Se acercó al hombre con inseguridad, la distancia entre ambos se hacía menor hasta que estaba enfrente del hombre desconocido, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él, aunque era un contraste divertido.

Luffy sonrió ante esto, al menos el chico tenía algo de sentido común, extendió su brazo derecho al chico, que parpadeó y cerró sus ojos, con cuidado Luffy agarró su brazo. El niño echó un vistazo a lo que hacía Luffy mientas veía su brazo lleno de heridas, hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo mientas cambió la mano donde llevaba la lanza. Entonces miró su ropa, era muy pequeña para él y estaban en condiciones horrorosas, sabía lo asustado que estaba el niño y lo trató con más cuidado, no necesitaban otro ataque como el anterior después de todo.

"Muy bien, voy a quitarte la camisa para examinarte el torso, ¿entiendes?" El chico no replicó, se relajó para cooperar. Cuando le quitó la camisa, Luffy no pudo evitar pestañear como el niño lo hizo antes, el chico estaba muy delgado, se le notaban los huesos y Luffy se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba, además, tenía cortes con restos de sangre e incluso partes donde no tenía piel, era repulsivo ver eso en un niño, las heridas era una cosa, pero algo más le pasaba al niño, ahora sabía por qué tenía tanto cuidado.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que el niño le miraba, esperando a una respuesta, suspiró y sonrió débilmente, después de tantos años en el mar, lo había visto casi todo, en este punto, era difícil que se sorprendiera, había visto muchos casos como este, normalmente no le interesaba, dejándole a Chopper aplicar primeros auxilios, aunque su falta de cuidado hizo que supiera algo sobre el tema. Era la primera vez que veía a un niño en ese estado, al menos dentro de lo recordaba, notando la impaciencia del niño, se rio disimuladamente.

"Eres un niño muy fuerte, lo admito" El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones como esta, de hecho, todo este tiempo había estado confuso por aquel hombre tan extraño, no sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en él. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico continuó en silencio.

"Como quieras" Luffy cogió al niño y lo subió sobre sus hombros, como antes, el niño se retorció pero Luffy no le prestó atención. "¡Te curaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Shishishishi!"

* * *

><p>Una mujer con cabello largo y naranja sostenía una sábana que actuaba de bolsa sobre su hombro, suspiró mientras su compañera continuaba con sus quehaceres, la otra mujer de cabello azabache, se cruzó de brazos, muchas manos aparecieron de los árboles.<p>

"¿Lista, Nami?"

Nami puso la sabana-bolsa en el suelo, con cuidado de no dañar los objetos que tenía dentro y la abrió. "Cuando quieras" dijo con una sonrisa. Las manos cogían fruta de los árboles y las depositaban en la sabana-bolsa, en unos segundos, estaba llena, Nami la cerró con una cuerda y otra vez la cargó sobre su hombro "Espero que sea suficiente para el siguiente viaje, volveremos más tarde si nuestro capitán decide comérsela toda" Ambas rieron con esto.

"De acuerdo" dijo Robin, cogiendo su propia bolsa del suelo.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al barco, Robin se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba refunfuñando, mirándola, vio que estaba deprimida y que carecía del ánimo que siempre tenía, esto le confundió y le llenó de curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh?" dijo la peli-naranja, en un tono bajo y desinteresado

"Pareces preocupada"

"Es Luffy" Robin inclinó su cabeza, incitándole a continuar. "Ya sabes cómo es, siempre es muy problemático, realmente no quiero soportar eso otra vez hoy"

Robin se rio, eso era cierto, era la rutina normal. A pesar de su título, el Rey Pirata era muy problemático, si no hubiera encontrado una banda tan tolerante, no habría llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho, incluso teniendo en cuenta esto, no había escapado ileso, después de tantas duras y largas batallas era casi milagroso que siguiese vivo, todo lo que hacía parecía que solo daba más dificultades a sus nakama, tampoco se rendía nunca. Él les dio a cambio algo muy valioso: sueños, libertad, un lugar al que pertenecer, familia.

Nami se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga, suspiró fuertemente y se ajustó la sábana-bolsa llena de fruta. "No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No mucho" dijo Robin con una sonrisa. "Sin él, ¿dónde estaría ahora?" Ella seguía sonriendo, aunque el peso de sus palabras hizo que Nami se lo pensase mejor, seguían siendo los mismos, si no fuera por ese estúpido hombre al que llamaba capitán, todavía estaría bajo el control de Arlong, viendo cómo su isla sufría por su culpa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de completar un mapamundi.

Robin tampoco era tan diferente, después de haber huido toda su vida, al fin había encontrado personas que le aceptaran, no les importaba su pasado, si fue llamada Demonio de Ohara o Miss All Sunday, no les importaba, ellos le aceptaban tal y cómo era, ellos se preocupaban por ella…y todo empezó con ese torpe chico del sombrero de paja.

"Si, Luffy es…" la cara de Nami se iluminó mientras en su mente se resumían las aventuras que habían vivido como jóvenes y adolescentes. "es increíble, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" Robin asintió y Nami suspiró otra vez más.

"Muy bien, supongo que solo tendremos que limpiar el lío que haya hecho, ¡sea cual sea!" se rascó la cabeza y las dos continuaron con el paseo de vuelta a su casa en el mar.

* * *

><p>Semi: AL FIIIN! (.A.)/ I_I tengo 37.5 grados de fiebre, la semana que viene son los exámenes finales y me ha costado un montón traducir algunas expresiones (*;A;*)

De todas formas, cualquier comentario se agradecería para apoyarme en este proyecto~.

Espero que os esté gustando que traduzca esta maravillosa historia al español ^^, me despido por el momento!

Deu~


	4. Sin entender

Semi: ¿Saben una cosa? El miércoles tuve un accidente. ¿Pero a quien le importa mi estado físico?, ¡que comience la traducción!

**AVISO: NI ANJELLE NI YO SOMOS PROPIERARIAS DE ONE PIECE**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Saben una cosa? ¡Cuando los hombres beben alcohol juntos se convierten en hermanos! Desde ahora en adelante…" Ace terminó de poner el sake que había robado en las copas, tomó una y la alzó, seguido de los otros dos que hicieron lo mismo, "… ¡somos hermanos!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"¡Ace! ¡Luffy! ¡Vamos a zarpar al mar algún día! ¡Dejaremos este país y viviremos en libertad!" dijo Sabo muy emocionado, sus hermanos gritaron, como un signo de apoyo a esa idea, imaginándose el día en el que serían más libres que nadie.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"¿Qué acabas de decir?...Sabo…" Ace dijo esto muy deprimido "¡No me mientas, cabrón! ¡No deberías bromear con eso!" Su voz se llenó de ira mientas los ojos de su hermano pequeño se llenaban de lágrimas, aquello no podía estar pasando.<em>

_Sabo…_

* * *

><p>La atención de Luffy se volvió a centrar en el niño que llevaba sobre sus hombros, en ese momento estaba agotado y golpeaba la espalda del pirata con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y casi no se notaba, estaban de vuelta en la orilla del mar a sí que ya no tenían que esperar mucho más, pero incluso sabiendo esto, el Rey Pirata no podía evitar preocuparse por la salud del niño, había perdido mucha sangre, era una de las pocas veces en las que deseaba haber traído un maletín médico con él, pocas veces lo hacía, viendo que tu tolerancia a las heridas era inhumana.<p>

Después de cruzar los árboles, fue recibido por dos barcos familiares. A la derecha vio a un hombre alto vestido de azul –uno de sus comandantes- atacando como si nada a los reclutas que se le enfrentaban, un tercio de ellos estaba esparcido por la arena inconsciente, parecía que la mayoría no podía aguantar los puñetazos de Jinbei por dos horas, incluso cuando no estaba yendo en serio con ellos.

Con cuidado puso al niño contra uno de los árboles cerca del barco y se quitó la faja para mantener al niño caliente, el aire se tornaba frio cuando te acercabas al agua y no quería que el niño se pusiera más enfermo antes de que Chopper le diera un vistazo. Después, revisó las heridas del chico otra vez, muchas se habían cerrado, pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba aturdido, Luffy suspiró, ambos estaban aliviados y enojados con las previas acciones del niño, ¿por qué había decidido luchar cuando ya había recibido tanto daño?

"Quédate aquí mientras voy a comprobar algo"

El niño apenas podía distinguir la figura delante de él; había un alto y poderoso hombre bloqueando la luz del sol para que no entrase en sus ojos. En este punto, no recordaba qué estaba pasando, pero esas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza: no debía moverse. Después de esto, la figura le extendió la mano y le ajustó la prenda que se había quitado de la cintura para que le sirviese de manta, después le cubrió la cabeza, él quería correr, pero no tenía fuerza en las piernas para hacerlo, se había cansado luchando para libarse antes y ahora no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, el hombre agitó su pelo, sintió algo cálido y amable que le envolvió, nunca había sentido algo como eso y veía curioso mientas la negra figura se alejaba de él, dejando al sol introducirse en su visión y cerró sus ojos.

"Hey, ¡Jinbei!" Gritó el capitán, agitando sus brazos alegremente mientas miraba a los otros piratas

"¿Eh?" Jinbei se giró cuando oyó esto, continuaba derrotando a los hombres que se enfrentaban a él.

"¿Cómo son?" preguntó Luffy poniéndose al lado de su comandante con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, se giró para admirar la parte de destrucción que había dejado en forma de cuerpos inconscientes.

"Heh," dijo en tono de burla, "no son nada nuevo.

Luffy se rio con su típico "shishishi" y su risa se hizo más fuerte cuando veía las caras confusas de los piratas que aún estaban en pie, casi se olvidó del niño "Oh, cierto." Puso su puño en la palma de la mano contraria cuando lo recordó "Hey Jinbei, ¿ha vuelto Chopper ya?"

"Mm," el hombre gruño, asintiendo con la cabeza mientas pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a uno de los piratas.

Luffy sonrió y dijo "¡gracias!" rápidamente antes de irse de nuevo.

Con el niño en brazos, Luffy subió a la cubierta, como esperaba, encontró al doctor del barco en la enfermería, inspeccionando varias medicinas y equipamiento abordo, siempre lo hacía una vez a la semana por si acaso. Si algo estaba herido, su vida podía estar en peligro, así que se convirtió en su rutina diaria. Cuando Luffy entró, Chopper acababa de coger un libro donde anotaba los materiales que tenía. Cuando vio a su capitán, sabía que algo no iba bien, a Luffy no le gustaba la enfermería –decía que el olor le hacía sentir raro. Cerró el libro y miró curioso al hombre.

"¡Hey, Chopper!" empezó, dando a su amigo un sentimiento de alegría, Chopper hizo lo mismo pero esperó a que Luffy continuase. "Tengo un paciente para ti." Fue entonces cuando el doctor se dio cuenta del pequeño amiguito que traía en brazos, aún arropado con la faja de Luffy, se las apañó para ver las cualidades del chico, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _¿Un niño?_

Luffy dejó al niño en la cama de la enfermería y le quitó la faja para que el doctor le viera, sus ojos se fijaron en los tantos cortes y cicatrices que cubrían sus brazos y la sangre, algo se sintió muy familiar mientras estudiaba la cara del chico, puso sus pensamientos de vuelta a su mente y se acercó al lado de su paciente, ese no era el momento de pensar cosas como esas, con cuidado cogió el frágil brazo del niño.

"Luffy, tráeme el desinfectante, deberían de haber algunas vendas y pomada en la leja de abajo por allí; necesitaré eso también" Luffy asintió y lo hizo como se le dijo, Chopper continuó con su inspección, quitándole la rasgada camisa al niño, la cara se le puso pálida cuando vio lo que Luffy había visto antes- el chico estaba muy delgado, su estómago estaba plano, creando una especie de curva cóncava en su torso. Mientras Luffy ponía las cosas que Chopper le había pedido junto a otras cosas que él no había pedido en la mesa junto a él, esperó a las siguientes instrucciones. "Luffy, necesito que vayas a buscar a Sanji, dile que prepare algo para tratar su malnutrición". Luffy asintió y cerró la puerta para buscar a su camarada mientras Chopper comenzaba con el tratamiento.

"Alguien tan joven no debería pasar por esto. ¿Qué le pasó para estar tan enfermo?

Mientras aplicaba el desinfectante en las heridas, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas en las que no se había fijado antes. Junto a las heridas recientes, habían algunas de hace mucho tiempo que no habían cicatrizado, algunas dejaban una cicatriz y otras estaban tan infectadas que un pus podrido se escapaba de ellas al mínimo movimiento. Chopper se sobresaltó, tardaría un rato en curar eso. La malnutrición haría el proceso más lento y hasta que estuviera curado, se podría enfermar con facilidad. No cabía duda de que su fiebre era una prueba de su comprometido sistema inmunitario._ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sobreviviendo de esta forma?_

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para poder llegar a ver un techo y paredes blancas, no solo no reconoció el lugar, parecía que estaba dentro de algo. ¿Tal vez en una habitación? Eso era raro. Se levantó hasta sentarse y una ráfaga de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, ahora lo recordaba: había sido herido otra vez, entonces un hombre extraño vino a la isla, se asustó e intentó luchar contra el hombre, pero perdió. Después de eso todo estaba en blanco.<p>

Movió su cabeza solo para encontrarse con algo frío y húmedo pegado a él. Después de examinarlo por un rato, intentó quitárselo.

"No deberías hacer eso" una voz chillona sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, esto captó la atención del chico, el cual arrojó una mirada al sitio desde el cual oyó el sonido. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces incrédulo mientras veía una pequeña figura parecida a un mapache andar hacia él. "Tienes fiebre alta, eso va a ayudar para que te baje la temperatura, así que no te lo quites aún.

El chico se asustó por la apariencia del animal y su habilidad de hablar. Chopper siguió caminando hacia él, con un vaso en la mano y el chico se asustó aún más. Se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Luffy estiró su mano para abrir la puerta de la enfermería cuando oyó un grito ahogado de dentro. Se quedó parado por unos segundos, para intentar comprender que acababa de oír.<p>

"¿Eh?"

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio algo interesante, el chico estaba de pie en la cama con la espalda en la pared y la boca abierta, parecía que había visto a un monstro con los ojos que tenía, en el suelo, delante del chico, había un charco de agua, con trozos de cristal esparcidos alrededor de él. Al otro lado estaba el doctor intentando –fallidamente- esconderse detrás de su mesa, ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio. Luffy echó otro vistazo a la habitación para comprender la situación.

De repente, el capitán empezó a reírse, los ojos del médico y el niño se movieron lentamente para ver a la figura. "¡Parece divertido! ¿Puedo unirme?"

"Oi, Luffy, no estamos jugando" dijo Chopper gritando un poco.

"¿Te has asustado con él?" la cara de Chopper se puso roja de la vergüenza. "Shishishi" Luffy rio otra vez mientras entraba a la habitación. Puso una bandeja llena de comida en la mesa y lo preparó mientras Chopper limpiaba el estropicio que había causado, murmuró varias cosas mientras lo hacía, tomó el último trozo de cristal dándole un último vistazo al niño y se fue a por otro vaso de agua.

"Me alegro de que tu energía esté de vuelta" Luffy sonrió al niño en un intento de calmarlo. El chico se sentó intentando comprender que acababa de pasar. Reconoció al hombre de los encuentros que había tenido con él anteriormente, los recuerdos de ese día estaban volviendo a él, pero aún no sabía ni tenía ninguna pista del el porqué estaba allí. Recordó la simpatía del extraño antes de desmayarse, aunque le atacó, el hombre dijo que le ayudaría a curarle las heridas. ¿Era ese el porqué estaba allí?

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Luffy mientras quitaba el líquido del cuenco de sopa y se lo bebía. El chico inclinó su cabeza confuso, el pirata se dio cuenta de esto, no se habría imaginado esto. ¿Hasta qué punto el niño le podía entender? Cuando lo pensó bien, se dio cuenta de que el niño no había dicho ni una palabra, no había respondido a muchas cosas tampoco. Recordó que había reaccionado ante gestos corporales o algunas palabras como "heridas", "morir" y "camiseta", pero aparte de eso, no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Luffy le había dicho._ Esto es frustrante._

"Hey, chico" El niño le miró, respondiendo al sonido, pero pareció que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando. "¿Hasta qué punto me entiendes?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Ah, ¡esto es muy frustrante!" Gritó, rascándose ca cabeza enfadado. El chico le miraba con una mirada rara y Luffy le miraba fijamente como respuesta. Esto causó que el niño sudara por los nervios. Claramente no estaba a gusto allí.

Luffy estaba en una lucha interna, debería haber sabido que había algo raro en el chico cuando le atacó por primera vez, en la isla había nadie; estaba solo. Parecía tener 10 años pero la comunicación verbal le era desconocida, llegados a este punto, no había muchas cosas que el niño entendiera, conseguir información de él sería todo un reto, todo lo que pudo hacer es suspirar y dar gracias de que su hermano no fuera así cuando se conocieron por primera vez. _Bueno, aunque el también no me hablaba al principio…._

"Hey" dijo el pirata otra vez, recibiendo la misma respuesta que antes, "¿heridas?" Mientras lo decía, apuntó a uno de los brazos del niño, pareció entenderlo, ya que los ojos del niño se fijaron en el brazo, dándose cuenta de que estaban vendados, el niño inclinó su cabeza, preguntándose de donde habían salido. Ahora que Luffy había captado su atención, podría buscar una palabra asociada con "mejor" para ver cómo se sentía el chico. Esperaba que le entendiese.

"¿Bien?" el niño hizo un gesto haciendo entender que lo había comprendido. El chico juntó las dos palabras en su cabeza y puso una cara pensativa mientras empezaba a comprender que estaba preguntando el hombre.

"Mm," murmuró el niño, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luffy suspiró en señal de alivio, algo le dijo que el chico no era tan tonto, solo que no sabía cómo decir lo que quería. Todo esto le resultaba confuso al Rey Pirata, ya que él mismo no era que digamos muy inteligente. Era alguien que tenía más fuerza _física _y a veces no podía entender algunas palabras complicadas que usaba su tripulación, también era un poco cabezota en este tipo de comunicación, requería pensar antes de hablar, una de sus debilidades.

"Bien" Luffy aplaudió al niño con una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron, le parecía increíble de que ambos se pudieran entender al otro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el chico le dio una mirada perdida. "¿Comida?" otra vez, el niño entendió y asintió con la cabeza, aún estaba acostumbrándose a esta rara forma de comunicarse.

La sonrisa de Luffy cambió a una más grande, "bien". Entonces le puso la bandeja de comida en las rodillas del chico antes de sentarse al lado de la cama en una silla. Tenía que ver esto para ver si el niño comprendía que quería de él. Vio su reflejo en la sopa y babeó con el olor, miró curioso al hombre el cual solo afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces, cogió la cuchara y rápidamente empezó a devorar la comida. "Hey, no tan rápido" ordenó el pirata, sin recibir ninguna repuesta, en realidad, no debería de haber dicho nada, siempre que se encontraba delante de la comida de Sanji, se la comía en segundos, batiendo su propio record.

Mirando al niño se sintió nostálgico, no solo se parecía a Ace, sus manías eran iguales a las de su hermano fallecido. Ace nunca tuvo modales en la mesa, incluso aunque Makino le dio lecciones. Él y sus hermanos fueron siempre así, a lo mejor fue una parte de como crecieron, pero era una de las cosas que tenían en común, por extraño que pareciera. Dadan se quejaba mucho de eso cuando ellos vivían con ella, aunque los bandidos de la montaña también actuaban así.

Volvió de su nostalgia cuando oyó un lloriqueo, levantó su cabeza y vio al chico llorar en la sopa, intentando comer en el proceso, ¿Qué tipo de vida había tenido este chico? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba solo en esa isla? Cuanto Luffy más le miraba, más cosas quería saber de él, a lo mejor era porque se parecía mucho a Ace.

El chico intentaba ocultar su llanto pero era muy fuerte, no recordaba haber comido algo tan bueno en su vida, no recordaba que nadie le llevase y le ayudase nunca, nunca había sido comprendido. Entonces sitió una cálida presión en lo alto de su cabeza, miró arriba para ver al hombre delante de él, su mano revolvió el pelo del chico. "Está bien". El chico no entendió muy bien aquello, pero entendió el tono y solo lloró más fuerte como respuesta. Esperó hasta que dejara de lloriquear para captar su atención de nuevo.

"No estoy seguro de que entiendas esto, pero me llamo Monkey D. Luffy" El niño le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, el pirata se señaló para que este le comprendiera mejor. "Luffy"

El chico parpadeó varias veces pero estaba empezando a entenderlo, si era algo así, entonces lo intentaría. Su mano libre se levantó y señaló al hombre, quien le miró curioso, no esperando ninguna respuesta.

"¿Lu…ffy?"

El hombre en cuestión se quedó sorprendido y hubo un silencio por unos momentos. Entonces se empezó a reír, su mano empujó el pelo de su cara mientras se partía de risa. "Si, ¡estás en lo cierto!, ¡Bien!"

* * *

><p>Semi: YA LO SÉ<p>

Sé que cuando el niño dice el nombre de Luffy lo dice así: "Luffy".

PEEERO mientras estaba traduciendo me resultó raro que un niño que NO ha hablado en su vida pueda decir un nombre tan raro como el de Luffy solo con oírlo una vez como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, así que no me matéis por haber cambiado eso… la cosa es, que pensé que tenía que decirlo con tono de pregunta, para ver si lo ha dicho bien. Así que, como Luffy respondía que lo había dicho bien, se me ocurrió añadirle signos de interrogación. Ya lo sé, eso no explica porque he separado las sílabas del nombre…bueno, todos saben que cuando un niño aprende a hablar, empieza con sílabas sencillas, así como "ma" para decir "mamá" o "pa" para decir "papá", así que se me ocurrió que como el niño no había hablado hasta ahora, le costaría decir el nombre de un tirón y por eso lo he hecho.

¡Es pura lógica!

Bueno, hasta aquí llego, con 9 páginas (y un trozo de la 10) en el world (¡estaréis más que satisfechos con este capítulo!) escritas.

Nos vemos~


	5. Acepto

Semi: ¡AL FIN! ¡DESPUES DE 1000 AÑOS AL FIN EMPEZARÉ CON EL CAP 5! ¡WHO-HO!

Al fin estoy en mis vacaciones de verano TwT. La razón por la que no hice nada fue por los DUN DUN DUUUUN Exámenes finales. Parece que ahora voy a ir a segundo de bachiller. Bueno, veremos que tal me va…. Pero ahora, ¡empecemos el capítulo!

**NOTA: ODA ME DIJO QUE ONE PIECE ME PERTENECERÍA SI LO APROBABA TODO. Por desgracia, me cayeron dos, así que…**

* * *

><p>"¡No es justo!" Luffy se quejó mientras miraba las bolsas de carne que Zoro y Usopp metían en el barco. "¡No vi nada mientras estuve en la isla! " decía molesto.<p>

Los dos desviaron la mirada y dejaron las bolsas en la cocina, no querían discutir las quejas ni la conversación que su capitán tenía con su navegante.

"¡Luffy, pon atención! " gritó Nami a su distraído capitán. Luffy le devolvió la mirada, aunque no estaba interesado en lo que estaba diciendo, sus ojos se fijaron en ella e intentó evitar fijarse en la cocina, ansioso por probar la carne que habían traído. Nami suspiró y continuó.

"Necesitamos decidir qué vamos a hacer con el niño que te encontraste"

"Va a venir con nosotros" Anunció Luffy, aunque era obvio francamente.

La cabeza de Nami golpeó el suelo mientras gruñía con enojo, Luffy nunca pensaba esas cosas, un niño no debería estar en un barco pirata, era demasiado peligroso. Pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que el chico no era un monstruo como él, que no podría hacer rebotar las balas o soportar los ataques de la marina.

"Escucha" empezó, tocando su cabeza

"Si lo traes con nosotros solamente vas a ponerle en peligro"

Luffy iba a hablar pero Chopper interrumpió

"¿Has visto al niño, Nami? " la navegante parpadeó al oír eso, nadie había conocido al niño excepto Luffy y Chopper. Todos habían regresado hace no más de media hora, excepto Sanji que fue llevado antes para preparar la comida. Lo único que sabía es que había un chico inconsciente herido en la enfermería y que Luffy lo había traído por que le gustaba.

"Si Luffy no me lo hubiera traído, no creo que hubiera durado mucho más"

Se sorprendió ante esto, nadie le había dicho eso, nadie le dijo que el chico estaba cercas de la muerte. ¿Qué le había pasado en realidad al chico?

"Aun así…" tartamudeó antes de que su voz de desvaneciera

"El chico está desnutrido" dijo Sanji mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, recordó la cara seria de su capitán cuando le ordenó volver a la cubierta, expulsó el humo de su cigarro y continuó. "Ese es el por qué Luffy me trago antes que el resto, voy a seguir preparando su comida para que su dieta vuelva a la normalidad"

Sanji encontró un poco de nostalgia en la situación del chico.

Recordó cuando Zeff y él estaban hambrientos en una isla, el dolor era inolvidable, incluso aunque este chico no estaba en tan mal estado, sintió simpatía por él, si Luffy lo quería abordo, entonces le ayudaría rápidamente. De hecho, nadie decía que el chico sobreviviría de otra forma, él mismo no había echo mucho al respecto de ello.

"Por eso estaba muy enfermo, todas sus heridas exteriores estaban infectadas también" Chopper estudió la respuesta de su amiga a esto, notificando su shock y confusión, sintió lo mismo cuando le vio. Los impulsos de Luffy habían hecho algo nuevo en ese instante, no iba a abandonar a uno de sus pacientes, no importaban las responsabilidades que ello conllevaba.

"Entonces" dijo Nami, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. "Cuando se cure podremos dejarle en algún sitio" Sus nakama le miraron, nadie se iba a oponer a la idea, incluso Sanji y Chopper estuvieron de acuerdo, conque el chico estuviera totalmente sano, no les importaba.

"Nami, ¡qué idea tan buena! " gritó el cocinero, observando con detenimiento la belleza de la chica como siempre solía hacer.

"No puede hablar"

Todos los comandantes se giraron a Luffy entonces, alarmados por esto, Robin parecía la más afectada por eso, aunque se quedó en silencio, fue notablemente perturbada, una mirada simpática se veía en su cara y se acercó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"También está asustado de la gente. No encajaría en un grupo normal" Luffy les veía de lejos, sentado en el mascarón de proa en su ropa desfasada de moda, pero el aire alrededor de él se volvió pesado, el hombre de pelo desaliñado miró por encima de su hombro a los cuatro comandantes que todavía estaban en la cubierta. Estaban confusos y en silencio. Chopper no sabía esto tampoco. "¿No me creéis?"

Se levantó, cogió la muñeca de Nami y la llevó a la enfermería, entraron a la habitación mientras los demás se asomaban alrededor de la puerta sigilosamente.

El chico estaba despierto otra vez y miró a Luffy con su usual manera de hacerlo.

"Hey" saludó mientras dejó ir a Nami y levantó la mano de forma amistosa. El chico se relajó un poco, dándose cuenta de quién era, aún desconfiaba del hombre pero, ya que le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, no necesitaba ser agresivo. Mientras el hombre al que conocía como Luffy se acervaba, vio a otra persona detrás de él, sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario.

Nami se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo hacer nada además de sentir pena por él, desconfiaba de ella incluso aunque estaba en el grupo que le salvó, escaneó el cuerpo del chico y vio todas las vendas cubriendo sus brazos y su pecho, también notó lo delgado que estaba y le hacía casi sentir enferma. No sabía qué hacer, esperó a que Luffy actuara.

"¿Cómo te sientes? " preguntó Luffy, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del error que había cometido tan pronto como lo dijo. Nami vio al chico no prestar atención a sus palabras. "Oh, sí, ¿bien? " apuntó a sus vendas, como había hecho antes y la acción hizo clic en la mente del chico.

"¡Mm! " dijo entusiasmado, intentando comunicarse otra vez. Entonces formó otra palabra con su boca. "Luffy" señaló al hombre que había mencionado y se sonrojó mientras el hombre reía. Volteó la cabeza y vio las hojas en sus piernas defensivamente. Admitió que le hacía feliz ser capaz de comunicarse como ellos hacían, pero no quería mostrarlo.

Nami estaba fascinada y horrorizada cuando vio esto, Luffy estaba diciendo la verdad. De hecho, era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Cuando notificó que su capitán estaba moviéndola adelante. Ella se adelantó y el chico se disparó y se preparó para un ataque, su mirada le dio arcadas, no había forma de que ese chico pudiera vivir en una aldea.

De repente, el chico se lanzó a ella, se preparó para golpearla cuando le empezó a doler la cabeza y se cayó al suelo. Tocó su cabeza y miró a la fuente del ataque, confuso cuando encontró a un despreocupado Luffy.

"¿Luffy? " preguntó, mirando al hombre a pesar de su dolor.

"Idiota" decía mientas cogía al chico "Espera a que te cures para luchar"

Nami suspiró con esto. _Ese no es el problema, Luffy._

Sentó al chico en la cama, el chico le miró con una mirada desalentadora, como si quisiera preguntarle por qué le había traicionado. Luffy no estaba seguro que debería de decir o debía de hacer para que el chico lo entendiera. "Esa chica es Nami, es nuestra navegante" le apuntó para que se le quedara. "Nami"

El chico le imitó "Nami"

"Cierto. Es nuestra nakama"

"¿Nakama?"

"Cierto" El chico ladeó la cabeza cuando oyó esa palabra, ya que nunca la había escuchado antes, otra vez Luffy tenía que pensar una forma simple de que el chico le entendiera. "Nami bien" El chico entendió, asintió en señal de reconocimiento, aunque miró a Nami fríamente y después a Luffy cuando amenazó con golpearle otra vez.

"Luffy" dijo Nami, tocando su brazo "entiendo"

Entonces el capitán sonrió de oreja a oreja y rio. El chico no entendió que había dicho, pero la reacción de Luffy le dejó curioso. Con esto todo lo que Luffy podía decir era "bien" dejando al chico tan confuso como antes.

* * *

><p>Sanji entró en la habitación para hacer la última comida del niño ese día, junto a un vaso de agua. Luffy había estado dentro y fuera de la habitación desde hace 6 días. Incluso intentaba enseñar al niño nuevas palabras, parecía que el único momento en el que el niño se mostraba hostil era cuando se le hablaba. Esa era su debilidad.<p>

No sabía el progreso que había hecho Luffy, pero recordaba ver a su capitán entrar a la cocina y coger algo de comida con furia. Aparentemente había decidido que comer era la única forma de quitar su frustración, aunque era divertido verle así. Luffy normalmente era calmado y tranquilo pero cada vez que intentaba enseñarle al niño regresaba furioso. Era probablemente porque él no era muy bueno para comprender algunas palabras.

Era la primera vez que Sanji entró a la habitación. Antes de eso Luffy era el que le daba la comida. Chopper era el único que le visitaba regularmente para tratar sus heridas. Esto era porque no le gustaba la gente. Chopper sugirió que se tomaran con tranquilidad aquello de introducirse para que el niño pudiera entenderles. Tomaría tiempo después de que le contara sobre sí mismo pero estaba claro que no había tenido mucho contacto con la gente.

Puso la bandeja en la mesa, mirando al chico. Luffy estaba en medio de decirse algo, parecía que algo relacionado al habla. Parecía muy concentrado en escuchar hasta que se dio cuenta del rubio. Le miró de vuelta para alarmarle. _Mocoso_ _descarado._

"Ah, Sanji" dijo Luffy reconociéndolo, estaba tan ocupado en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado. "¿has traído la cena?"

"Sí" dijo, dejando la segunda bandeja. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron mientras veía y olía su comida. Su boca babeaba con aquella vista.

"¡Comida! " gritó Luffy, tomando un trozo de carne y dándole un bocado. Entonces notó como el niño veía a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que no le conocía. Creía que había hecho algún progreso, ya que no le había atacado. Suponía que era porque no quería ser golpeado de nuevo. "Oh cierto, él es Sanji, es quien te hace la comida"

"Y la tuya, idiota" Luffy rio.

Sanji miró al chico y este asintió, el cocinero se sorprendió, le había entendido. De alguna forma su capitán había hecho algo bien y en menos de una semana. Recordó como el chico no entendía mucho y no sabía si Luffy era bueno enseñando o el chico era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Asumió que era la segunda por una buena razón: el chico parecía analizar lo que decían al hablar. Estaba haciendo lo que muchos niños hacían pero a una escala alarmante.

"¿Progresando?"

"¡Sí! " dijo Luffy entusiasmado, saboreando el último trozo de carne. El chico no había probado la suya aún, parecía querer estudiar a Sanji antes de bajar la guardia. El chico realmente no era como otros.

"Parece que al fin se te da algo bien" su capitán se rio. "¿Sabes cómo se llama ya?"

"No del todo"

"¿Eh?"

"Parece que no lo sabe"

"¿No tiene nombre?"

Luffy asintió, el chico les miraba con una mirada blanca.

"Entonces piensa en uno, no podemos seguir llamándole 'el niño'"

"Mm…" Luffy pensó profundamente, algo raro de ver en él. Parecía que no podía pesar en nada, así que Sanji dijo lo que todos los demás habían pensado.

"¿Por qué no llamarle Portgas D Ace? Se parece a él"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No"

Vio como debajo del ceño de Luffy se le oscurecían sus rasgos, esto no era normal en él, esa expresión solo la mostraba en batalla, cuando el Rey Pirata se ponía serio. Nunca la mostró en otras ocasiones. Recordaba ver esa misma sombra antes de que una flota de barcos enemigos fuera destruida. Ese hombre se convertía en un monstruo en la batalla si tenía esa expresión. Sanji había golpeado un nervio.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando oyó una voz muy joven.

"¿Ace? "Repitió el chico, probando la nueva palabra él mismo. Luffy estaba en shock, nunca quiso que el chico dijera esa palabra en ese tono, le asustó, ese niño le recordaba demasiado a su hermano y a veces pensaba que había vuelto a la vida. Oír como el chico no conocía ese nombre le hizo sentir perdido.

Se sintió olvidado.

Luffy apretó los dientes como respuesta, Sanji se dio cuenta, reconoció aquella expresión. El Rey Pirata tuvo la misma reacción cuando se acercaron a la isla donde estaba la tumba de Portgas D Ace. Estaba furioso, decepcionado, necesitaba aire fresco, Sanji lo sabía, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"¿Ace? "esta vez, el chico se apuntó a sí mismo, cuando Luffy levantó la cabeza vio al chico sonreír de reojo. Aparentemente le había gustado la sugerencia de Sanji. "¿Ese es mi nombre? "

El cocinero se congeló, su cigarro cayó de su boca mientras miró al chico. Había formado una frase. ¿Cómo lo había hecho tan pronto? Luffy no era tan bueno enseñado para hacer eso, algo en el chico no era normal. Entonces vio la misma expresión en su capitán, aunque estaba reaccionando de forma diferente, el contexto de esas palabras. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Te gusta ese nombre?"

"Mm" el chico asintió

Luffy suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Después de un silencio muerto, gruñó.

"Entonces no se puede hacer nada" miró a niño con su sonrisa habitual "Entonces, te llamas Ace desde ahora, ¿vale? Monkey D Ace"

Mientras el chico sonrió un poco y asentía, Sanji tuvo otra reacción muy distinta. "¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Monkey D Ace? ¿Es que es tu hijo o algo así? "

"Bueno, no le voy a apellidar Portgas"

"¿Entonces le vas a dar tu apellido?"

"No se me ocurre nada mejor"

Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza a Luffy, obteniendo una queja como respuesta. "Idiota. Deberías pensar antes de decir cosas como esas"

"Monkey D Ace…" el chico interrumpió a Sanji.

"¿Te gusta? " preguntó el capitán sonriendo.

"Mm"

Aunque su voz sonaba entusiasmada, Luffy podía sentir que algo había cambiado, Sanji también lo sentía. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pensó en ese nombre. Nunca había tenido nombre, hace unos días, ni siquiera sabía que era un nombre. Aquella palabra hacía que se sintiera cálido.

"Me alegro, Ace" El chico se sonrojó con esto

"¡Shishishi!"

* * *

><p>Semi: Bueno, tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones:<p>

Cuando Luffy dice "Nami bien" en realidad sería "Nami buena" El problema con esto es que Anjelle usa "Good" tanto para hacer referencia a la herida como a Nami. Claro que en inglés tiene sentido, ya que "Good" puede significar "bueno, buen, buena, bien, buenos, buenas" pero en español no. Así que como el concepto que el niño entiende de "Good" se tendría que traducir como un solo concepto (una misma palabra), lo traduje como "bien" en ambas.

Cuando Luffy saluda "¡Hey! " en inglés dice "Yo!" Esta es una forma informal de saludar en japonés y en inglés el significado se mantiene. Otra vez, hay un problema al traducirlo al español, ya que la palabra "yo" ya tiene significado propio. Así que para evitar confusiones, lo he traducido como "¡Hey! " por ese motivo.

La palabra "nakama " es muy dificil de traducir y se quedará así durante todo el fic.


	6. Solo en la noche

Semi: ¡Hola a todos! Pronto me voy de vacaciones y que mejor forma de irse que traduciendo otro capitulo

**NA ** **: One Piece no me Pertenece**

* * *

><p>"¿Cuándo vamos a zarpar?" preguntó Luffy, viendo a su navegante impaciente mientras ponía los últimos detalles en su mapa más reciente. Ella le ignoró mientras medía la distancia a dos puntos, corrigiéndolo como debía. Con el error corregido, se giró hacia Luffy para encontrarse con su típica cara de aburrimiento. Suspiró.<p>

"Jimbei aún no ha vuelto, nos reuniremos en un mes ¿recuerdas?"

"Me aburro" se quejó el Rey Pirata, pareciéndole más un niño que un temido adversario. Había estado así durante las dos últimas semanas. Correría en busca de diversión y necesitaba seguir adelante, ellos raramente se quedaban tanto tiempo en un lugar, en otra ocasión, se habrían ido hace unos días. Pero Jimbei insistió que se tomaran un mes para hacerles pruebas a los piratas que se unirían eventualmente a su banda. Era un hombre que convencía y de algún modo hizo que Luffy aceptara, pero la paciencia del capitán se acabó enseguida. No le habían visto desde ese día. Estaba en algún lugar de la jungla, haciendo que sus hombres se enfrentasen a constantes peligros para mantenerles en forma. Con tan poco progreso, no había forma de decir cuando su capitán les aceptara.

"¿Por qué no molestas a ese chico?" propuso, lista para decir cualquier cosa para que se fuera. No quería hacerse cargo de un infantil Rey Pirata.

"¿Ace?"

Nami se congeló. Había oído decir a Sanji que el chico se llamaba Ace, pero nunca había oído a Luffy mencionarlo. El cocinero también mencionó la reacción de Luffy ante este nombre. Después de lo que le había contado, nunca esperó a oírle decir eso con tanta naturalidad. Cuando ella habló, tartamudeó. "S-si…"

"No puedo"

"¿Eh? ¿Por?"

"Robin está con él. No puedo entrar cuando ella está allí"  
>"Ah" Un montón de escenas pasaron por su mente.<p>

Después de la frustración de Luffy intentando enseñar al niño a hablar, Robin entró en escena. Estuvo un día con él enseñándole y no permitió que nadie entrase. Al contrario que Luffy, ella era una buena maestra. Aun teniendo en cuenta esto, el chico no habló con normalidad, había aprendido, pero no le enseñaría su progreso ni a Luffy.

Nami se infiltró en una de sus lecciones hace varios días, vio como el chico vendado se concentraba intensamente en lo que Robin decía. El repetía cada palabra que decía pero no hablaba, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, aunque siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Desde que Robin empezó sus lecciones, Luffy paró de visitar al chico. En cambio, molestaba a sus nakama y les interrumpía siempre que tenía ocasión. Era durante estos momentos, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, cuando la madurez que había ganado durante los años se desvanecía y dejaban a un pirata novato. Pasando el tiempo con el hombre parecía estar haciendo de niñera.

"Entonces ve a explorar la isla"

"Ya lo he hecho"

"¿Y?"

"Los animales se esconden de mi" declaró, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza descansando en su mano, puso mala cara cuando recordó los paseos que daba en la isla.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse, lo que resultó confuso para el hombre que estaba con ella. Se estaban escondiendo porque nunca se había dado cuenta de su fuerza, algo que era normal en cualquier otro Mugiwara era raro para Luffy. Su voluntad era tan fuerte que asustaba a cualquiera a su alrededor. Él también sabía esto, pero a veces lo olvidaba y era como si nunca lo supiera. Era algo a lo que tenía que hacer frente al haber sido proclamado el hombre más fuerte del mar, pero el sentido común no era el fuerte de Luffy.

"Entonces ve a molestar a alguien más, tengo que haber terminado esto para esta noche"

El Rey Pirata gruñó mientas se iba del cuarto de su navegante.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué has dicho, cocinero enamoradizo?"<p>

Las orejas de Luffy captaron un sonido familiar, estaba tomándose una siesta en el Sunny cuando oyó sonidos de rotura seguidos por la voz. Miró por encima de su hombro por el escándalo repentino. No había oído_ eso_ en mucho tiempo.

"Lo que oyes, ¡musgo de mierda!" replicó Sanji.

Como era normal, los dos estaban luchando, no se habían visto mucho estos últimos días: Zoro estaba entrenando en la isla y Sanji se quedó en el barco. El espadachín dijo que vencer a Mihawk no era razón para relajarse, después de obtener su título como mejor espadachín del mundo, no iba a perderlo.

Luffy dio un salto mientras los dos salían de la cocina, preparados para matarse mutuamente- No necesitaba saber la causa de esa pelea por ser estúpida. Se giró y vio como continuaban.

"Maldito espadachín bueno para nada"

"¿Bueno para nada? ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?" El hombre de pelo verde cogió una de sus tres espadas y la desenfundó. Tomó una postura relajada, como diciéndole a su oponente "No necesito toda mi fuerza para derrotarte"

"Es mejor que desenfundes las tres"

"No eres rival para mi"

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

En el medio de los insultos un repentino "Shishishi" se escuchó del otro lado de la cubierta. Ambos giraron para ver a un hombre de 27 años mirándoles. "Yo como si no estuviera ¡Continuar!" Avergonzados, los dos hombres bajaron su postura y caminaron en direcciones contrarias. Viendo que su única fuente de entretenimiento se había ido otra vez, se quejó y se rascó la cabeza.

"Oye, Luffy" Zoro captó la atención de su capitán. "Me voy a por provisiones"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Si"

"¿Por?"

"Te lo comiste todo" respondió el espadachín mientas se ponía una mano en la cara, dándose cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

"Ah, Shishishi" Luffy encontró esto divertido solo por la expresión de su primer nakama.

Mientras Zoro se iba, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Luffy saltó y caminó hacia las personas que salían. Chopper estaba frotándose el hombro cansado y la cara de Robin era su típica sonrisa dulce. No se dio cuenta de que Chopper estaba allí también y se confundió más aun en la cara cansada de su amigo. Levanto una ceja cuando el doctor murmuró algo sin aliento.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el Rey Pirata y miró abajo curioso mientras la cabeza de Chopper bajó.

"Ese chico…" empezó, hiperventilando "es duro. Creo que está listo para dejar la enfermería pronto"

Chopper solo quería hacer unos test para ver cómo iba la recuperación de Ace. Cuando le vio, golpeó la mano de Chopper y lo tiró al suelo. Por supuesto, pudo haberle ganado, pero no quería herirle, por eso Robin tuvo que intervenir con el poder de su Akuma No Mi. Eso asustó al chico hasta el punto de no poder continuar con sus lecciones.

Obviamente ante todo esto, Luffy soltó una carcajada. El chico era más interesante que su banda en estos últimos días. No lo había visitado en una semana. Hasta ese día Luffy había estado con Zoro ayudándole a entrenar. Los dos pasaron los últimos cuatro días así y solo paraban parta comer y dormir, pero en el fondo el aburrimiento volvía una vez más.

"¿Y cómo está?" Luffy se giró a Robin

"No lo sé. No ha hablado nada, pero parece que ha aprendido"

"¿Te importa si voy?"  
>"Puedes ir"<p>

Mientras caminaban, Luffy entró a la enfermería. La puerta estaba medio abierta y una almohada voló en su dirección. La estudió cuidadosamente antes de continuar. El chico se preparó para tirar otra. Paro y estudió la cara del hombre en silencio. Dándose cuenta de esto, Luffy sonrió.

"Hey, mocoso"

El chico bajó su brazo mientras miraba al hombre. Se frotó los ojos para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Mientras hacía eso, Luffy escaneó la habitación. No cabía duda de que Chopper y Robin le habían asustado. Aparentemente desconocía las agujas y el equipamiento médico para confiar en su doctor. Había estado en otros test médico antes, pero siempre estaba dormido. El pirata se maravilló con su caos.

"¡Luffy!" su atención volvió hacia el niño. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia Luffy. Ace paró en frente de sus ojos y le miró fijamente. Estaba sorprendido de verle

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Luffy mientras se agachaba a la altura del chico. Mientras lo hacía, Ace le golpeó en la cara. La reacción de Luffy fue más de shock que de dolor. Aunque el golpe no le dolió, le pilló con la guardia baja y se cayó con el impacto.

"Huh" Ace refunfuño al hombre y se cruzó de brazos. Miró al pirata que ahora estaba a su espalda, Luffy se frotó la mejilla en señal de dolor que el chico le había causado antes de verle sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Eres lento"

"Parece que tu energía ha vuelto"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Luffy no se lo esperaba. Robin había mencionado que no había dicho nada, pero aquí estaba hablando como si nada. Sus frases habían mejorado, lo que fue un shock. No esperaba que el chico aprendiera tan rápido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho el chico. "¿Eh?"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Luffy se dio cuenta de que Ace apretó sus puños. Estaba frustrado. Reconoció esa mirada. Le recordó a aquel día hace 10 años. Le recordó a la mirada frustrada de su hermano mientras veían el estallido dela guerra, la cara de su hermano se reflejó en su mente, era una mirada de dolor y felicidad. Y entonces llegó: su hermano sonrió por última vez.

"_Gracias por haberme querido"_

Volvió a la realidad y miró al chico, Ace se mordió el labio, su cara se deformaba mientras intentaba contener sus sentimientos. Aunque parecía calmado, Luffy pudo diferenciarlo. Ese chico que se parecía tanto a su hermano era fácil de predecir. Ya había experimentado esas expresiones.

"¿Estabas preocupado?" dijo Luffy, sacando la lengua fuera

"¡Idiota!"

Ace se giró, el hombre revolvió el pelo del chico. Entonces se giró y se tocó la cabeza. "Gracias" las acciones de Luffy le parecieron confusas a Ace, intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca y repitió algunas silabas al azar. La mirada en su cara hizo que Luffy se acercara más.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Bueno…" Luffy, siendo Luffy, no era bueno explicando las cosas. El único que no entendía conceptos y eran misteriosos para él. Pero ese chico no era Luffy, era Ace, Monkey D. Ace. No iba a estar satisfecho con algo como eso. Entonces, intentando encontrar un sinónimo, se sentó en una silla y presionó su mano sobre su frente. El pequeño chico se sentó en la cama. Aprendía más mientras los labios del pirata se separaban. "Significa que me alegro por que te preocupes, supongo"

"¿Te alegras?"

"Sí, estoy aliviado, feliz"

El chico se sonrojó de la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran esas cosas. Aún se estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de comunicación. "¿Por qué eso te hace feliz? Estúpido"

"Porque eres mi nakama"

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra cuyo significado desconocía. Luffy no le había respondido la última vez que se le preguntó. Esta vez tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Estaba claro de que no se lo iba a decir de otra manera. Se acercó en señal de aviso.

"¿Qué es 'nakama'?"

Luffy se paró en seco, el chico quería saberlo y aunque se lo quisiera decir, sintió que una explicación no sería suficiente. Gruñó al chico que se sentó solo a escasos centímetros, mirándolo intensamente.

"Eso es algo que tendrás que figurarte por ti mismo"

"¿Por qué?

"No te lo sabría explicar de otra forma" vio como el chico le miraba confuso y seriamente, esto causó que su sonrisa fuera más grande. El interés en este chico era bueno, quería aprender bien. "Los nakama son pasa siempre, Ace. Recuerda eso"

* * *

><p>Mientras Luffy dejaba la enfermería, fue recibido por la sonrisa de Robin. Le sonrió y los dos fueron a la cubierta inferior, se sentaron en los bancos del comedor para comer. Mientras Luffy le miraba, su sonrisa creció. El Rey Pirata parecía el único capaz de que el chico se abriera. Sentía algún tipo de admiración por Luffy que no sentía por nadie más. Ese fue por qué le habló. Ese es el por qué pudo formar frases tan rápido. Quería hablar con Luffy.<p>

"Parece que tu amuleto ha llegado hasta ese chico, Capitán-san" Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y miró como el hombre le miraba, parecía que había captado su atención. Antes de continuar, le miró, Había crecido, no solo físicamente, había madurado pero aún era un capitán infantil. Viéndole ahora, 10 años después, le hizo sentir orgullosa. Cada día que pasaba estaba más agradecida de la oportunidad que le dio aquel día.

"¡_Quiero vivir!_"

Fue en ese entonces cuando finalmente se sintió aceptada. No tenía que correr nunca más. Ellos eran sus nakama. Y él había ayudado a muchos otros desde ese entonces. Incluso ahora que había cumplido su sueño aún quiso ayudar a ese chico. Luffy había perdido mucho desde que le conoció, a Merry, a su hermano y muchos de sus amigos. Y aún conservaba su inocencia.

"Tú puedes ayudarle, Capitán-san" Luffy paró de meterse comida para hacer contacto con su arqueóloga. "No habla conmigo ni con Chopper, pero si lo hace contigo. Creo que puedes curar sus heridas"

"Pensé que Chopper estaba haciendo eso" se metió otro bocado de comida en la boca, ella serió en voz baja con esto.

"En su corazón" cuando dijo esto, extendió su brazo y señaló un punto en el pecho por encima de su cicatriz, terminó de masticar y bajó los cubiertos para escuchar en serio, la empujó con su mirada, insistiéndole en continuar. "ese muchacho fue rechazado"

Él no dijo nada y simplemente bajó la cabeza y dejó que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos con oscuridad. Ya había empezado a sospechar eso, al oírlo en voz alta, hacía que perdiera el apetito. Robin se dio cuenta del cambio de estado de ánimo y decidió que lo mejor sería continuar. Estaba furioso, pero interesado. "Él solloza mientras duerme a veces, aunque por el día no habla, ha empezado a hablar por la noche"

Luffy la miró en silencio durante un momento. "¿Y qué dice?"

"Que está solo"

* * *

><p>La luna estaba alta en el cielo, pero Ace no podía dormir. Estaba cansado de que la habitación estuviera tan oscura. Ni siquiera se podían distinguir las sombras. Todo era silencio a esa hora de la noche, los gritos y el ruido que llegaban a sus oídos por el día se habían desvanecido y la tripulación que tanto le asustaba y le intrigaba había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando se sintió más solo.<p>

"Hey" susurró una voz al niño. Se dio cuenta de una figura de pie color negro en la puerta de la habitación. Reconoció la voz. El hombre le hizo señas, por lo que salto de la cama y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta. Observó al hombre confuso. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, Luffy lo cogió y lo llevó bajo la cubierta contra su voluntad.

Fue llevado a una habitación desconocida. Cuando lo dejó, correteó por la sala para observar tolo lo que había. Había una cama y una mesa de noche con una lámpara encendida arriba de esta. En la pared, posters de personas con rostros diferentes fueron colgadas. Fue un espectáculo para la vista. Reconoció algunos: el de Chopper, Robin, Nami y Sanji. El resto eran desconocidos, pero se maravillaba con ellos igualmente. Entonces se dio cuenta de un poster con la foto de un chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa tonta, se parecía al hombre que conocía. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de paja con una banda roja.

"¿Quién es ese?" señaló la foto del niño

"Yo" bueno, pensó eso. Fue un poco extraño verlo tan joven, sin embargo. "Hace 10 años"

"Eres viejo"

"¡Hey!" el niño se rió por lo bajo. Luffy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No le había oído reír antes. Se sentó en la cama, acariciando al chico. Ace captó la indirecta y tomó su lugar junto a Luffy. Aún así sus ojos vagaban de cartel para cartel. Era obvio que quería preguntar. "Ellos son mis nakama. Sigo sus carteles de recompensa para que pueda mantenerlos cerca"

Otra vez esa palabra, sabía que no iba a recibir una respuesta, incluso si lo preguntase. En lugar de eso volvió su atención a la otra palabra desconocida.

"¿Recompensa?"

"Una recompensa es una cantidad de dinero que te dan los llevas a la Marina"

"¿Y por qué no los entregas?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Son mis nakama!"

Esta conversación lo confundió aún mas, por lo que decidió dejarlo. No sabía lo que significaban 'cartel' o 'Marina' pero supuso que lo comprendería más adelante. La dama de pelo negro que le había estado enseñando cientos de cosas todos los días, fue gracias a ella que era capaz de hablar con Luffy ahora. De alguna manera, cuando ella le enseñaba cosas, sentía como si ya las conociera. Recordó la primera vez que llegó y dijo su primera frase: Luffy se alegró e hizo un banquete para celebrarlo. Aparentemente era rápido aprendiendo, lo que quiera que significara. Ace solo pensaba que ya había aprendido eso antes y podía recordar más mientras se le enseñaba. Sintió que ya podía hablar antes, pero olvidó cómo hacerlo. Era raro.

"¿Dónde está tu sombrero?"

Luffy se congeló con esa pregunta mientras el chico señalaba al poster. Tocando su cabeza, pensó una buena forma de responder a esa pregunta. Nunca le había contado a su tripulación aquello y desde luego no iba a decírselo al chico. Sin embargo, tenía que responder.

"Con mi hermano"

"¿Hermano?"

"Si" Se puso de pie en la cama y tiró uno de los carteles de la pared. Después de una larga mirada solemne se lo entregó a Ace. El muchacho miró a hombre del cartel y trazó sus rasgos con a mano libre. Se dio cuenta de palabras y números en la cara del hombre, pero no podía entenderlos. Luego se volvió hacia Luffy inquisitivamente y notó una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro. "Lo dejé con él. Él es mi nakama más preciado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya no lo necesito"

Aunque el muchacho tenía preguntas que llenaban su cabeza a millares, fue silenciado por el pirata. Le empujó suavemente en la cama y le cubrió con las mantas. Se sentó junto a la cama y tomó una postura cómoda.

"Ahora duerme"

"Pero…" esta era la habitación de Luffy y la cama de Luffy. No pertenecía allí. Sin embargo estar allí hacía que se sintiera feliz, que ya no estaba en la oscuridad nunca más.

"Duerme, ya no estás solo"

El muchacho hizo lo que le dijo, pero cuando Luffy apagó el fuego de la lámpara pudo oír los sollozos que Robin le había dicho antes. Pero estos eran diferentes. Antes de caer dormido, oyó la voz del muchacho.

"Gracias"

* * *

><p>Semi: ¡Al fin acabé! Cuando vuelva de vacaciones intentaré traducir otro. Adiós~<p> 


End file.
